Jocelyne des Morlaix
Character roleplayed by Belle History Jocelyne Dorothée Babette des Morlaix (Joce) is the daughter of Melia Stavrou and Jean-François 'LoÏc' des Morlaix. Joce was born in the capital of the French region of Pays de la Loire, a city by the name of Nantes on November 9th. She was raised in Morlaix, a commune in the Finistère department of Brittany in northwestern France. Her father LoÏc was an avid Runologist, he taught Joce to read by teaching her Ancient Runes. Joce's interest in Transfiguration come from her mother. Joce has always studied under her mother Melia, she was a very talented Transfiguration Mistress. Joce's mother was also an animagus, in the form of a Mellanistic Barn Owl. She did not transform much, it was a skill LoÏc was unaware of and an unregistered form. While Joce was still a child her mother Melia had no other choice than to shift into her owl form very quickly to divert the attention of a Hippogriff. A breeder in the communue had been chasing his runaway creature when it spotted Joce and charged. Melia was apprehended by the French Ministère and within days she was locked away. Life continued as normal for LoÏc and Joce, he remarried less than three years later. Maurina Detienne, another woman talented in Transfiguration had become the new woman in Joce's life. Maurina was sweet enough but she was also very fake. Joce attended Beauxbâtons, and was sorted into Epedor. She excelled at subjects such as Ancient Runes, Flying, Herbology and Transfiguration. Maurina and LoÏc travelled while Joce was in school and barely returned when she was home, they were very distant from Joce after their marriage, she was left to her interests. Upon leaving Beauxbâtons Joce trained with the French International Quidditch Team, she continued to study Herbology and Transfiguration through 'Vitmagic' rapide épeler. She also studied Ancient Runes and traveled the world with a dear friend Melchior Chevalier. Joce and Mel both trained with the French Quidditch team and studied Ancient Runes across the globe with Mel's father Professeur Matthieu Chevalier. Joce, Mel and Matthieu were a very pleasant trio, they were an amazing working group and their personalities never clashed. Name= Name Full Name: ' Jocelyne Dorothée Babette des Morlaix '''Pronunciation: ' jaws LIHN · bah BEHT 'Meaning: ' Cheerful · traveler · forest dweller 'Nickname(s): ' Joce (Jo-cee) The first name Jocelyne is a French form of the name Joselin. This name comes from the Germanic masculine name Gautselin, which was derived from the Germanic tribe, the Gauts The name Dorothée is from the Greek name Dorothy, meaning ‘gift from God’, feminine form of the Late Greek name (Dorotheos), which meant "gift of God" from Greek (doron) "gift" and (theos) "god". The name Babette is a French form of the name Elisabeth. The name has meanings in French, Hebrew and Greek, the meaning is 'My God is my vow' or 'consecrated to God'. |-|Background= Background 'Ethnicity: ' French/Belgian/Greek 'Native Language: ' French, Dutch, German, Greek, English 'Languages Spoken: '''French, Greek, and English '''Accent: ' Greek '''Type of Childhood: Ordinary Earliest Memory: Learning Greek Pet: Kneazle ; Adalicia (Ada) ''' |-|Facts= Facts '''Likes: Flying Dislikes: History Handedness: Left Shoe Size: 33 Clothing Style: Casual Zodiac Sign: Scorpio Birthstone: Topaz Birth flower: Chrysanthemum Favorite Scent: Petrichor Favorite Drink: Firewhiskey, Wine Favorite Sweet: Pasteli Personality Joce is an intellectual, she passionate and confident. She is a very clever, dynamic, expressive and courageous woman. In general she is - different. She is kind and good-spirited, ambitious and high-minded. She has street-smarts and a charming aura, she is helpful and considerate toward her loved ones. She is ethical and speaks with honesty, she never gives up on her beliefs or notions easily and tends to stick by them. The innocence and stability that she conveys often impresses and inspires others. She is good at keeping secrets and friends tend to love her for that. :She is a sharp thinker and always has unique ideas. Often patient, and determined. She is good at digging out secrets from others, but is pretty secretive. Cool, rigid and focused she enjoys spontaneity and aggression, and is always ready to take up new challenges. She tends to enjoy her own company. Never caring for appreciation or praises, she is a forward thinker but difficult for people to understand. Skills Joce is a natural Flyer, she is also a Runologist and a practitioner of Transfiguration. Strengths: Ancient Runes, Transfiguration Weaknesses: Potions Possessions |} Wand Sycamore: It is a quirk of these handsome wands that they may combust if allowed to become ‘bored,’ As may be deduced, the sycamore’s ideal owner is curious, vital and adventurous, and when paired with such an owner, it demonstrates a capacity to learn and adapt that earns it a rightful place among the world’s most highly-prized wand woods. Unicorn Hair:Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Relationships Family |} Friends and Acquaintances |} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Durmstrang